Starkiller
'''Starkiller '''is a powerful demon who was born into the world after -insert accident here-. He is currently residing in . Power Starkiller's power has been questioned. But I might as well get right to it. Starkiller was once a member of the Desaku Clan, but was killed. He was later reborn into hell as a demon. Starkiller uses mostly physical strength when fighting but can be very strategical at times. Starkiller's overall power is, well, unknown as he hasn't been in many combat situations. Appearance Starkiller wears a red version of the Desaku Robes and a black jumpsuit underneath. Starkiller wears a mask constantly, preferring to keep his identity a secret from everyone else. Starkiller has an alternate outfit made for stealth. In this alternate costume, Starkiller of course wears an alternate mask with two eye-holes instead of one. With this he can see much more things, so it is perfect for stealth. Death After being beat by the lookout crew, Ian was about to be sealed when he sucked himself into the kamui dimension. Due to his energy being taken away by Aku along with the Black Sun energy, Ian began to die out from lack of energy. During his final moments Ian recalls his days with the Lookout crew and all the good times they shared. Ian then remembered the times he had with his son, Hideki. And during his final moments, his best friend Ultimate Zion, Zan, and were the final things he thought about before he died with a smile on his face. Stats Personality Starkiller is laid back and isn't that serious about things. Starkiller is very humorous and constantly cracks up jokes. Starkiller's partner Grey can find this very annoying. But Starkiller doesn't usually care. Starkiller may make a lot of jokes but he'll get serious when he has to. When serious he is considered over-defensive and can take the most little of insults offensively. Techniques *Electro Shocker *"Come at me bro" *Special Beam Cannon *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Angry Kamehameha *Instant Kamehameha *True Kamehameha *10X Kamehameha *100X Kamehameha *1,000X Kamehameha *Destructo Disk *Death Saucer *See this face? *Chocolate Beam *Masenko *I'll see you in Hell! *Hell Tyrant *Ultimate Death *Death Gun *Take this! *Spirit Bomb *Large Spirit Bomb *Super Spirit Bomb *Universal Spirit Bomb *Death Ball *100% Death Ball *Supernova *100% Electro Shocker *Hell Beam *I'm back! *"YOU WON'T FORGET THIS!" *Destruction Kamehameha *Super Destruction Kamehameha *10X Destruction Kamehameha Transformations *Full Power *Super Saiyan *Ascended Super Saiyan *Ultra Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *Supreme Super Saiyan 1-10 *Omega Supreme Super Saiyan *Alpha Supreme Super Saiyan *Destruction Super Saiyan 1-3 *Initial Black Sun transformation *Final Black Sun transformation Battles *Starkiller vs Nikad. Victor: Stalemate *Starkiller vs Mars. Victor: Mars *Starkiller vs Nikad. Victor: Starkiller *Starkiller and Jailer vs . Victor: Starkiller *Starkiller (Super Saiyan 1-3) vs Ultimate Zion (Super Saiyan 2). Victor: Starkiller *Starkiller and Aku Cipher vs Hikari Minato, Nikad, and Tocal. Victor: Undecided *Starkiller (initial Black sun transformation) vs Hikari Minato (SSJ2 Full Power) and Nikad (SSSJ). Victor: Starkiller *Starkiller (1st black sun transformation, final black sun transformation) vs Hikari Minato (Hidden power, full power, SSSJG), Leogian (Pure god/angel form), Grey, and . Victor: Hikari, Leo, Grey, and Zero Themes Gallery Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter